<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentile e crudele by Mari_Lace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610706">Gentile e crudele</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Lace/pseuds/Mari_Lace'>Mari_Lace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Lace/pseuds/Mari_Lace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>È iniziata per gioco: uniti nel non ottenere attenzione dai rispettivi interessi, frecciatina dopo frecciatina, si sono avvicinati. Rolf capisce che qualcosa è andato decisamente storto quando, nell’ottobre del quarto anno, vede Ginevra Weasley baciare Michael Corner sulla riva del Lago Nero e avverte una fitta sgradevole alla bocca dello stomaco.<br/>Lei è andata avanti – e lui?<br/>{Rolf/Ginny; accenni Rolf/Luna e Harry/Ginny}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood &amp; Rolf Scamander, Rolf Scamander/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gentile e crudele</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gentile <em>e </em>crudele</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Gentile o crudele?»</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ginny alza lo sguardo, confusa. Non si aspettava che in assenza di Neville – andato a prendere da bere – qualcun altro l’approcciasse, ma soprattutto non si aspettava quella bizzarra domanda.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Hai accettato il suo invito anche se ti piace un altro. Sei gentile o crudele?»</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Punta sul vivo, Ginevra assottiglia gli occhi. Sa chi ha davanti, lo conosce – poco, ma lo conosce. Sa anche dove può colpire per ricambiare lo sgarbo. «Mi stupisce che tu sia venuto» commenta, senza rispondere, «dopo che Luna ha rifiutato il tuo invito».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rolf Scamander, sorprendendola di nuovo, reagisce ridendo. Ha un calice in mano, diversamente da lei, e catalizza la sua attenzione sul liquido ambrato al suo interno: oscilla con una lentezza ipnotica. «Hai ragione» afferma, d’un tratto. Riporta lo sguardo su di lei. «Siamo simili, in fondo».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>L’espressione di Ginny si fa altera. «Questo lo dici tu, Scamander».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Scorge Neville a pochi passi e, senza un’altra parola, gli va incontro. Accetta il calice offertole e sorride grata, ma nota Harry dall’altra parte della sala – <em>non è solo</em> – e abbassa lo sguardo indispettita.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>A fine serata dei balli con Neville ricorda ben poco, se non qualche inciampo di troppo. Il ragazzo le sorride impacciato, davanti al ritratto della Signora Grassa. Lei pronuncia la parola d’ordine e lo precede all’interno. «Grazie, Ginny» mormora lui, dandole la buonanotte.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ginny sorride e saluta a sua volta, ma non ringrazia. <em>“Gentile o crudele?”</em></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ammetterlo le costa, ma Scamander non aveva poi torto.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sei proprio perso».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rolf sussulta sorpreso; Ginny sogghigna, gli ha ricambiato il favore. Riporta lo sguardo sulla pozione e inizia a mescolare. «La tua relazione con Luna non cambierà solo perché passi il tempo a guardarla».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Lo so».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ginny rotea gli occhi – non è divertente se reagisce così. «Perché ti piace tanto, comunque?»</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«A te perché piace Potter?»</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Mi stai seriamente chiedendo perché mi piace il Campione dietro cui sbava mezza Hogwarts?» replica, riuscendo a non arrossire troppo.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rolf scuote la testa, finendo di tagliare un ingrediente. Lo getta nel calderone, poi porta lo sguardo sulla compagna. «Ti piace da prima che diventasse Campione, o sbaglio?»</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Non ti riguarda» afferma, terminando la pozione. Ha l’impressione che Piton non approverà il colore violaceo, ma non crede di aver fatto un lavoro tanto pessimo.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Mi piace la sua onestà» dichiara Rolf dopo qualche secondo. Ginny nota che il suo sguardo è nuovamente su Luna e deduce che ha deciso di risponderle. «È fedele a sé stessa, anche a costo di allontanare gli altri. L’ammiro perché è spontanea…» fa una pausa, emettendo uno sbuffo amareggiato. «Immagino che siano gli stessi motivi per cui non ho speranze».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ginny si scopre a fissarlo, sorpresa da quella confidenza improvvisa – certo, ha chiesto, ma non si aspettava davvero che si aprisse con lei. Luna “Lunatica” Lovegood… ci ha parlato un paio di volte, ma non ha mai riflettuto più di tanto su di lei. Facendolo ora, si trova a pensare che Scamander ha ragione. «È bello» mormora, mentre Piton annuncia la fine della lezione. Si lascia Rolf alle spalle, uscendo dall’aula.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>
    <span>Sarebbe bello, sentire qualcuno parlare di lei con quel tono ammirato.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>♦</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>È iniziata per gioco: uniti nel non ottenere attenzione dai rispettivi interessi, frecciatina dopo frecciatina, si sono avvicinati. Rolf capisce che qualcosa è andato decisamente storto quando, nell’ottobre del quarto anno, vede Ginevra Weasley baciare Michael Corner sulla riva del Lago Nero e avverte una fitta sgradevole alla bocca dello stomaco.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lei è andata avanti – <em>e lui?</em></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ritorna a passo rapido in Sala Comune, senza riuscire a spiegarsi il perché.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Oh, ciao, Rolf» lo saluta Luna sognante, alzando lo sguardo dalla sua copia del Cavillo. «Hai mangiato melassa di glumbumble, a colazione?»</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La fissa, preso alla sprovvista dalla domanda. «No» mormora, avvicinandosi. Luna è seduta su una poltroncina a leggere il giornale, isolata dagli altri gruppetti presenti a quell’ora nella Sala.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sei un po’ sconvolto» afferma lei, nel tono che si usa per constatare che fuori c’è il sole, prima di tornare a leggere il suo articolo. «Spero che non ti abbia morso un Nargillo, sarebbe spiacevole».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sì» conviene Rolf, distratto – non riesce proprio a togliersi il bacio spiato per caso dalla testa. «Sarebbe spiacevole».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Scamander» l’ha chiamato Ginny, notandolo dopo che Michael si è allontanato. «Dovresti venire anche tu domani, alla Testa di Porco». Si è fatto dire l’ora e, senza chiedere molto di più, ha stabilito di andare.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Adesso è lì con Luna, ma non è lei a occupare buona parte dei suoi pensieri. Anche durante il discorso di Potter, lo sguardo gli corre un po’ troppo spesso alla chioma rossa di cui, si rende conto, ha sentito la mancanza nelle ultime settimane. I loro scambi dell’anno prima possono appartenere solo al passato, ora che lei è con Michael. <em>Li rimpiange</em>.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sei distratto» commenta Luna serafica, mentre rientrano a Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rolf sorride – c’è qualcosa di ironico nell’essere notato da lei proprio quando un’altra ha preso il suo posto come interesse. Ammira ancora Luna, sempre vera e perspicace; ma è Ginny che cerca costantemente, è di Michael che è geloso. Quando ha iniziato a vederla in questi termini? Non saprebbe dirlo.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Mi passerà» dice soltanto, chiedendosi se sia vero.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Luna sorride e lo saluta, saltellando via per il corridoio.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Weasley!»</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Le è venuto istintivo chiamarla, vedendola insieme a Luna nel corridoio. «Stai bene» aggiunge, a metà tra affermazione e domanda.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Luna mormora qualcosa all’amica, fa un cenno a lui e si allontana.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Scamander» risponde Ginny al richiamo, andandogli incontro. «Sembri aver visto un fantasma».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il divertimento nel tono della ragazza non lo disturba, anzi, contribuisce a sollevarlo. «Ho saputo dell’Ufficio Misteri» afferma, terminando di squadrarla – sembra proprio illesa. «Ero preoccupato» ammette.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ginny gli sorride. «Mi ero ferita una caviglia, ma Madama Chips l’ha già guarita» racconta, riprendendo a camminare. Rolf annuisce e la segue, senza chiedere dove stiano andando.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Luna me l’ha accennato» dice, ricordando l’interrogatorio a cui ha sottoposto la compagna – in compagnia di quasi tutti i Corvonero, per la verità – al suo ritorno nella Sala Comune. «Vederlo, però, è un’altra cosa».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Se continui così, penserò che ti importi».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rolf si ferma, a quelle parole. Sono ai piedi della scalinata che porta alla Torre di Astronomia. <em>Penserò che ti importi</em>. Sta giocando con lui? Vorrebbe dirle che <em>sì</em>, gli importa e gli è mancato chiacchierare con lei come stanno facendo ora, ma il pensiero di Michael lo frena. <em>O è solo paura rivestita di lealtà?</em></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Più che a Michael, comunque» prosegue Ginny, che si è fermata a sua volta e ora lo guarda negli occhi.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«A Michael non importa?» ripete Rolf, stupito e quasi speranzoso. Non sa neanche lui in cosa speri, di preciso – spera e basta.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Mi ha rivolto una mezza frase, quando sono tornata» spiega lei con un’alzata di spalle. «Probabilmente ce l’ha ancora per la sconfitta di Corvonero. Che idiota».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Significa davvero quel che sta pensando?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ti ha lasciata per una partita di Quidditch?» chiede, un po’ incredulo.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ginny inarca un sopracciglio. «Certo che no» risponde – il coraggio di Rolf inizia a creparsi. «L’ho lasciato io, era diventato insopportabile».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Allora, vuoi restare qui impalato ancora a lungo?» domanda poi, rilassando l’espressione. «Sei strano, Scamander».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rolf sostiene il suo sguardo. Ginny Weasley è cambiata rispetto all’anno prima, è un’impressione fugace che ha avuto già a settembre – prima che si mettesse con Michael. È come se si fosse liberata di un peso, come se si facesse meno problemi – <em>non che se ne sia mai fatti tanti, con lui</em>, riflette increspando le labbra. È la stessa, ma è anche diversa: più sicura, forse più onesta.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Mi importa di te» dichiara d’un fiato, raccogliendo il coraggio. «Certo che mi importa, Weasley – <em>Ginny</em>. E Michael è un idiota, ma un po’ sono contento che lo sia, perché… mi sei mancata».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sono sempre stata qui. Avresti potuto cercarmi prima» gli fa notare lei, ma non sembra che la sua confessione l’abbia offesa. Sorride.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Per trovarti con Michael?» ribatte, un po’ indispettito. «Vedervi insieme era…» inizia, ripensando al malessere che l’ha tormentato tutto l’anno e ha imparato a identificare come <em>fitte di gelosia</em>, «…irritante».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Capisco» asserisce Ginny, come distratta. «Saliamo, ti va?» propone, salendo il primo gradino.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lui la segue in silenzio, un po’ deluso da quella reazione. D’altra parte ricorda ciò che le ha chiesto una volta, forse la prima che le ha davvero parlato: <em>gentile o crudele?</em></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Escono sulla torre e raggiungono i bastioni merlati; solo allora Ginny parla di nuovo. «Dean Thomas» mormora. «Anche lui sarebbe irritante?»</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rolf s’irrigidisce. «È il tuo nuovo ragazzo?»</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Non so» replica Ginny, riportando lo sguardo dal parco sotto di loro a Scamander. «Potrebbe diventarlo».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Decisamente <em>crudele</em>.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Credo che troverei irritante anche Potter, accanto a te». <em>L’ha detto</em> – non ha molto da perdere, a questo punto.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lo sguardo di Ginny si oscura un pochino a quella menzione. «Vuoi batterti con il Prescelto?» domanda ironica.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rolf la fissa pensoso. Non è indifferente a Harry Potter, non ancora, glielo legge negli occhi; ricorda con un sorriso che l’ha notata proprio per questo, all’inizio. «Non avrei possibilità» risponde sincero, muovendo un passo indietro. I suoi sentimenti sono cambiati, ma quelli di Ginny sembrano più solidi. In fondo la stima, per questo – anche se fa male.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lei gli afferra la mano e lo costringe a guardarla ancora. «Forse no» dichiara, onesta, «ma Harry non è qui, ora». Avvicina il volto, facendolo avvampare – non se l’aspettava. È un attimo, tuttavia; si riprende e le sfiora le labbra come desiderava da mesi. Ginny risponde al bacio quasi con furia, assaggiando – esigendo – le sue labbra.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Vorrei che l’avessi fatto prima» gli sussurra poi, quando si separano.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rolf sorride malinconico, tornando al dormitorio – <em>gentile</em>.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>♦</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sei così contento di tornare a Hogwarts?»</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rolf sorride divertito. «Non è il castello a essermi mancato per tutta l’estate» asserisce.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ci siamo scritti» ribatte Ginny, seguendolo dentro allo scompartimento. Le è un po’ dispiaciuto dover lasciare Harry, ma Rolf è mancato anche a lei; il consiglio di Hermione è stato davvero prezioso, se ne convince ancora una volta. <em>Lascialo stare per un po’, vivi la tua vita</em>. È difficile, però, eliminare del tutto il ragazzo – per quanto possa legarsi ad altri.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Allora, hai passato una bella estate?»</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ginny fa una smorfia. «No» dichiara, ripensando a quel che ha dovuto sopportare per due mesi. «<em>Flebo</em> l’ha resa impossibile». Non specifica altro (gli ha già scritto di Flebo), ma il suo tono basta perché Rolf recepisca il messaggio; si affretta infatti a cambiare discorso, raccontandole del viaggio per le riserve zoologiche d’Europa in cui ha seguito suo nonno.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ho visto specie di cui avevo soltanto letto nei libri» racconta, entusiasta.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ginny accenna un sorriso. «Devi conoscere Arnold, allora!» esclama poi, sporgendosi per prendere la gabbietta del suo nuovo cucciolo e mostrarlo al ragazzo. Scamander le ricorda un po’ Charlie, con la sua passione per le creature magiche; beh, nel caso di suo fratello l’interesse è assorbito quasi completamente dai draghi, ma non fa troppa differenza.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Arnold, eh?» mormora Rolf, esaminando la Puffola Pigmea. «Somiglia a un Puffskein, vedi…»</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Non c’è bisogno che Ginny dica nulla: Rolf le legge le parole negli occhi. Non sa cosa dire neanche lui; in fondo se l’è sempre aspettato, sapeva che questo momento sarebbe arrivato.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Certo, ha sperato di no – non ha diritto a credere nell’impossibile, chi ama?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Mi dispiace» afferma Ginny, senza sfuggire il suo sguardo. Diretta, onesta – decisa. Forse è vero, forse le dispiace un po’; non si pente, tuttavia, ne è certo. <em>Forse è proprio per questo che la ama.</em></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Come dovrebbe reagire? Deve fare una scenata? Sorride triste. No, non c’è bisogno di scenate – non farebbero bene a nessuno. «Sapevo che sarebbe arrivato il momento di Potter, prima o poi» mormora. La cerca ancora una volta, preso da un ultimo dubbio. «O lo è sempre stato?»</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>
    <span>C’era qualcosa di vero, o mi hai sempre visto come un mero ripiego?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Teme la risposta, ma deve saperlo.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Mi piacevi» dichiara Ginny dopo un solo secondo. «Mi piaci – ma Harry…» si ferma. «Non sarebbe giusto per te».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rolf scuote la testa, cercando di ordinare i pensieri. È sempre così irreale, venire lasciati?</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ricordi il Ballo del Ceppo?» le domanda d’un tratto.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>L’espressione di Ginny si fa sorpresa. «Non il nostro miglior ricordo» commenta, ma annuisce.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Ho sempre saputo che ti piaceva lui, in fondo» afferma, «ma adesso ho capito due cose».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Lei l’osserva con curiosità, poggiando la schiena contro il muro. Il corridoio è ancora deserto.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Mi innamoro di chi non posso avere» confessa Rolf, un tono carico di rassegnazione e amarezza. Prima Luna, poi Ginevra – due inafferrabili, per motivi diversi. «E tu» riprende, sostenendo il suo sguardo, «sei gentile <em>e </em>crudele».</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>NdA</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Che cosa ho scritto? Me lo chiedo anch’io!</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Dunque, per cominciare questa storia partecipa al contest <em>4 crack pairing</em>, ovvero un contest in cui, sulla scia del programma 4 ristoranti, quattro partecipanti portano ognuno una storia su una coppia “crack”. In più, ognuno di noi si è scelto un diverso pacchetto. Il mio prevedeva i seguenti elementi:</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>
    <span>Prompt: X scopre la gelosia nei confronti di Y (perché, di chi, e in che rapporto siano X e Y è a vostra discrezione)</span>
  </em>
  <span> e <em>Luogo: Hogwarts</em>.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ora giustamente vi potreste chiedere come mi sia saltata in mente la Rolf/Ginny. Presto detto, l’idea è nata nell’ambito di <a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3917519&amp;i=1">Les Wizardables</a>, una storia scritta a quattro mani da me e <b>LadyPalma</b>. Nella long è a malapena accennata, quindi ho deciso di approfittare del contest per provare a buttarmici. Tra parentesi, non scrivo mai di Ginny e infatti la sua caratterizzazione mi ha fatta penare non poco (ci ho provato), e all’inizio pensavo che avrei dato loro un lieto fine, cioè, si sarebbero messi insieme sul serio e tanti saluti al canon. Man mano che scrivevo, storia e personaggi hanno imposto questo finale, e quindi niente – con tutto il mio amore per il fluff ritengo che sia la conclusione più giusta per questa storia.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Spero che vi sia potuta piacere, e che l’impaginazione sia risultata chiara; i diamantini dividono gli anni, il doppio spazio tra i due ultimi paragrafi è per segnalare non tanto lo stacco temporale elevato quanto il cambio di pov. Ho un po’ esitato a riguardo, ma mi piaceva l’idea di alternare un anno di Ginny, un anno di Rolf e dividere l’ultimo. (L’alternativa era utilizzare solo Rolf per l’ultimo anno, ma mi pareva una scelta fin troppo sbilanciata e ho preferito fare così. Utilizzare solo Ginny l’ho escluso subito, perché tenevo a narrare attraverso Rolf la separazione.)</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>L’avrete capito, ma comunque: Rolf in questa storia è coetaneo di Ginny e Luna ed è smistato a Corvonero (su di lui non si sa nulla di canon, se non che è nipote di Newt e sposa Luna). In effetti in un’<a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3927021&amp;i=1">altra storia</a> ho trattato proprio il suo Smistamento.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Credo di aver parlato anche troppo; a voi la parola! Spero che la storia vi sia potuta piacere.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Un abbraccio,</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>
    <span>Mari</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>